A (K)night Full of Vampires (A Vampire Knight Fanfic)
by Aredessa502
Summary: Everything is as usual at Cross Academy. Yuki is once again human, still not remembering of her true pure blood identity. But Yuki begins to notice that something is disturbing Zero. On top of that, a new girl named Lucy is joining the academy and is going to become a school guardian to help patrol the school. But is there more of a beast under all those childish looks? An OC.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Lucy Swittler looked dully out of the boxcar's window, lost in thought about the interesting events that would soon occur later on in the following evening. She sighed before picking up her porcelain cup full of tea and taking a tiny sip from it. Well, at least she _hoped_ it'd be interesting. Her father had already sent her to other academies to handle family affairs and so far, unfortunately for her, they were all a grand success, with there being little of any mishaps escalating while she was having to perform her duty as the next heir of her family. She grimaced. Of course, it didn't matter that she didn't want to be the next heir of her family, needless to say have anything to do with her family's business at all. No, she was forced. _But all that would change soon_. She thought, feeling a smirk beginning to form on her lips.

Yes, that would all indeed change after they saw what she's got planned. _They won't even know what hit them_! A mischievous smile could be seen on her features as she had that last thought. Her head snapped up to attention when she heard a light rapping on the other side of her door. "Lady Swittler? May I come in?" Said a soft, yet manly voice from the other side. She smiled warmly to herself and began to get up from her seat. "Seth. How many times have I told you not to use honorifics towards me?" she asked. She walked over to the door swiftly and pulled it open. She was greeted with a shocked Seth whose hand was still up in the air in the form of a fist where he had been recently tapping on the door. "Oh, my Lady! You didn't need to stop with whatever you were doing to answer the door! I could've let myself in." Seth bowed with an appreciative but also disapproving expression on his face.

"You are my best-and not to mention my only-friend, Seth. You don't have to be all gentlemanly like. And if it prevents you from doing so, I prefer you not to behave this way in front of me. And I am saying this as not only your friend, but as your master also. It makes me feel uncomfortable and besides, I enjoy your company when you are just being you, instead of the all dead serious, lame alter ego you got going on." She chuckled at that last part. He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright if that's what you wish." he said lazily as he headed to the couch in the center of the boxcar and planted himself down onto it. "Now, what is it that you need to tell me?" She questioned him, while sitting at the opposite side of the couch.

"It's a status report. We are currently one hundred point five miles from our destination; Cross Academy. There, one of the Night Class students will escort you and me to our quarters. Then we will have supper with the headmaster and with his adopted children; Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu." he answered her. "Have you read any of their files?" she said. He looked flabbergasted when she asked that. "Of course! Who do you take me for? Do you honestly believe I'd let you go in that academy that's crawling with those filthy vampires without knowing at least two cents about them? If they discovered your identity or who you work for, they'd try to kill you (for worse) or kidnap you for ransom! That would be the same of me committing your homicide if we walked in there with me having no knowledge of them! I'd even be committing my own suicide because if Lord Swittler were to find out whatever have had happened to you, I'd be...no I can't even think of that! I'd just ought as well-" he was abruptly cut off by Lucy.

"I get the point Seth. All I asked was had you read their files. A simple no or yes question so please, for the love of all that's holy, calm down. Remember, I am not only the heir of my race but also the most strongest and most powerful of my kind. So no fear. Now, whenever you can get a hold of yourself, can you please inform me of these people's backgrounds?" It was highly evident on her face and tone of voice that she was used to Seth's dramatic and worry burst outs and was quite tired of it. He cleared his throat. "Yes, you are right my Lady-er...um...I mean Lucy. Sorry for getting a little carried away." He said apologetically before continuing. "Anyway for their backgrounds I have figured out some rather interesting information on the boy named Zero. He was born from a well-known and respected family of vampire hunters." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "A family of vampire hunters? I wonder why he'd want to join a school that consisted of humans _and_ vampires?" she asked to no one in particular. "Well, actually his family was even killed by a vampire who goes by the name of Shizuka Hio. He was for some reason though only bit by her and kept alive instead of being slaughtered down with his parents and (supposedly) brother. Fate must have been kind to him, huh?" But instead of agreeing with him, Lucy solemnly shook her head. "I don't believe that fate was meaning to be kind to him. Think about it. If I am assuming correctly, Shizuka was probably a pureblood vampire. If she was and he was bit by her, that means he will soon become one of those bloodsuckers. I pity for him. It'd must be painful to have to wake up every day and realize that you are slowly turning into one of them, the sole thing you were trained to kill and hate in order to protect humans. The same race of monsters that had killed your family when you were only a child and made you watch as they took away what was rightfully yours before your very eyes." Seth nodded thoughtfully in understandment and agreement.

"That would suck. Big time. Perhaps that's why Kaien took him in. I don't believe that he is explicitly adopted though. If I am recalling right, Zero doesn't want to be officially adopted but I don't have the slightest clue why. Now for Yuki Cross. She had arrived several years earlier prior to Zero's arrival. She was found by the pureblood, Kaname Kuran, on a snowy day. There was said to be a brief confrontation between a rogue level E vampire that was about to kill Yuki and Kaname, that had interfered in the nick of time. That is all that Yuki can remember about her past. Everything before that is history. Yuki and Zero are also currently the school's guardians who patrol the night, the task you will soon be performing as well. Each has their own weapon they use. For Zero it is the Bloody Rose gun, an anti-vampire weapon that he wields. Yuki Cross wields the Artemis, which is also an anti-vampire weapon. But there is a high probability that both of these weapons combined won't be able to measure up to yours, now will they." It was more of a statement than an actual question, for they both already knew the answer.

He yawned, stretching his feet onto the table in front of him. "I got to admit, I am not too keen on having to 'babysit' you for the next few weeks so you can "fulfill your purpose in this world" as your father would put it. Man he's such a grouch..." But Seth's voice was slowly tuned out when Lucy suddenly had a thought. She interrupted him once again. "Seth you won't have to babysit me. As your master, I command that as soon as we are off this blasted train and escorted to our quarters at the academy, that you go wherever you wish, whenever you wish. As a matter of fact, here." She threw something at him. He caught it in his hands with ease. It was a wallet with wads of cash inside, including some pretty expensive debit/credit cards. He was too stunned to form words. "That should keep you plenty entertained while I tend to my duties _alone_." She emphasized the last word 'alone.' He looked up at her and gave her a reaction she sort of anticipated on.

"NO! Are you going nuts?! Do you know what your father would do to me?! I'd never see the broad of daylight ever again! He'd rip out my eyes and tongue and feed my precious body parts to those mangy mutts of his, like what happened to that one poor bastard who allowed you to sneak out of your bed chambers when you were only six. You could hear that man screaming from miles away. Do you think I am that ignorant to not know of the consequences if I were to partake in whatever it is your planning, even if not directly? You my dear are going mad if that is what you believed." He shook his head as if to try to shake away the idea of even being alone without his Lady. Lucy exhaled out deeply. What Seth was saying was all true. There would be major and harsh consequences to follow if her father were to find out she went alone.

He was very paranoid with her safety ever since she was a mere toddler and got kidnapped by some rivals of her family's business. He always had protection over her. Back at her manor, she was always under the watchful eyes of guards that would even accompany her to the bathroom for crying out loud! Even now this boxcar that they were in was a form of protection. As you know, boxcars are normally used to carry huge bulks of material such as materials off a container ship to raw materials such as ore or coal. Boxcars usually have graffiti on its sliding doors, too. And that's what this boxcar appeared like on the outside, like any other boxcar with graffiti. But in the inside there was a drastic transformation. The scene could be mistaken as a five star hotel if the person didn't get to see what the outside looked like. It had ravishing furniture that felt so soft and comfortable that if you were to sleep on one of the couches, you'd probably find yourself in a spell that's similar to Aurora's curse from the classic Disney movie "Sleeping Beauty." It had beautiful paintings and sculptures here and there and a piano in one of the far corners. There was an outstanding professional maid service and maintenance that would attend to your needs. And a delightful sweet aroma would often fill the boxcar from the cook's kitchen where scrumptious dishes were prepared for the past few nights for the Lady and the employees.

This didn't happen by mistake though. Why the outside looked like any old boxcar but the inside was beautiful. It was created that way to camouflage with the surrounding boxcars so if someone were to be planning on doing something vile to Lucy, they'd have trouble finding which boxcar she was in and it give the guards enough time to capture and kill the criminal who even dared to get that close to their misses. But at the same time it could be an inhabitable place to settle in for the few days that had to pass before arriving near Cross Academy. That's why cameras were all over the train, in case somebody got wise enough to jump aboard. But this was least of their worries for they had Lucy on board and there was a set up that had taken place just yesterday to make people think that Lucy was on her way to England to serve at the Phantomhive's academy but in truth, she had already worked there last month. The only dead giveaway was that the boxcar was bigger than the standard boxcar because of it having to fit a kitchen, bathroom, maid quarters, and Lucy's temporary bedroom all inside. Yes, it was all for her safety. But what if she didn't want the assurance? What if she dreamed for a dangerous life full of risks, twists, and turns? But did it matter what she wanted? Absolutely not. She clenched her fists tightly, ignoring the pain that began to work through her palms as her nails dug deep into her skin.

She resumed to listen to Seth who, unbeknownst to him, she had stopped listening to when she was thinking about her plans for the next month. But the next words that came out of his mouth alerted her. "As a matter of fact, I am going to contact your father so that he knows that you concocted up some sort of plan that needs to be investigated through thoroughly." He briskly leapt from the couch and headed for the door. "Yes I will notify Lord Swittler as-" He was precipitously cut off when his hand had reached for the door handle, for a warm hand was suddenly covering his mouth firmly. He found himself being suddenly flung back against the opposite wall, the added weight on his body keeping him in place. The hand that was once on his mouth traveled down to his throat and clutched it so hard that he about couldn't breathe. His vision was beginning to get blurry. Despite his limit of oxygen he still tried to yell for help to no avail. His eyes gazed back at Lucy's sorrowful face. _Dammit_ he thought. She was still stronger than him even when she was only thirteen years old and he was eighteen, with him being about a foot taller than her. He tried to yell again but it was more than a mere whisper. "Shh..." she murmured. "Please, don't make me hurt you because I seriously don't want to. Do not take this as me giving you a punishment or anything of the sort by letting you do _whatever_ you want. Take it as a vacation. Shouldn't you be happy? Just like you said a few moments ago you don't want to have to babysit me. You don't have to. But you **cannot** tell my dad or it will be the end of _you_, not me. Bear in mind that when I snuck out of my bedroom that one night, I didn't get in trouble at all besides a miniature scolding. And my Father wouldn't have to worry about killing you because I would, in his place, without hesitation. Please don't take this as a threat but as a promise. Are we clear?" she asked him, hoping he'd make the right decision and let it go. He reluctantly nodded his head.

She smiled a fake smile. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, is there anything else I need to know about tonight's meeting with Kaien Cross?" He shook his head. She nodded before saying, "Ok, then I am going to let you go. But you **better** not scream. Okie-dokie?" He bowed his head, a little acquiescent. She dropped him on the floor. He went into fits of gasping as soon as she did so. "I can understand now why you don't have that many friends." he muttered darkly still lying across the floor. She sneered and looked back at him. "You have no idea." She took back to her seat near the window, once again thinking about the night's soon to come events.

Yuki Cross fervently searched through the school's courtyard trying to find Zero for their next class. "Zero! It's time to go back inside. Mr. Otonashi will kill us if we are late again for his class." No response. _So that's how it is_. She thought angrily. Why had he been skipping so many classes and acting so grumpy lately? Well, then again, Zero was always grumpy but lately he had been even more standoff-ish than usual and Yuki had no idea why. She wished she could help her friend but how do you help somebody that's always closing people out and seems to not want any help? She sighed and turned back around to face the school's entrance. _I tried_. She thought while walking away in defeat. Little did she know that the place she was just walking past, the horse stable, was where Zero lay in plain sight on the hay. His right hand was grabbing around his neck while his left hand had dropped the small box of pills into the hay. _God, why does this have to happen to me_? He thought hopelessly as he attempted to get up but fell back again due to the excruciating pain that was throbbing through his throat.

End of first chapter.

Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors! I am still quite new here. I had another story up that I published about two days ago on the day I established this account. If you had read it, it is deleted now so, sorry. I think it sucked really bad thus making me not really give it a chance of blossoming. I LOVE REVIEWS! I also take criticism for it helps with my work. But please, NO BASHING! Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy this story and continue on with it! P.S. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NOR its CHARACTERS! I just own this story. Also, I had to look up on the internet about boxcars and so any info. I got belongs to its respected owners.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Otonashi, could you please send Yuki and Zero up to my office immediately?" Said Kaien's voice from the intercom. "Yes sir. They will head up there now. Yuki, Zero. You heard the man. Get a move on!" Mr. Otonashi said to them, still facing the black chalk board as he wrote the answers to questions three through twelve down. But surprisingly, he didn't hear any movement of getting up or the shuffling of putting books away behind him. He turned around, already having a theory of what the problem was. _Sleeping again, I see!_ He thought infuriated. Sayori nervously looked over at Yuki who was lightly snoring next to her. _ It'd probably be best if I woke her up. Should I wake up...? No, he's always mean to me anyway. _Sayori gently patted Yuki on the head. Despite this, Yuki still had not woken up. Sayori glanced back up at their teacher, whose faced seemed to be turning even more crimson by the second. _Come on Yuki!_ Sayori smacked Yuki on the head rather loudly.

"Ow! What was that for Yori?!" she asked, alerted. Sayori slightly tilted her head in the direction of their teacher who Yuki noticed looked rather angry. "You need to start going, Yuki. And bring that other narcolepsy with you." he muttered hotly. She looked at him confused. _What the heck is a narcolepsy? And where is it that I am supposed to be going to, exactly? _Sayori felt like she could about face palm herself when she saw Yuki's bewildered expression. "Yuki, he means that you need to wake up Zero and head over to your Dad's office. He called over the intercom for you-all about a minute or two ago." Sayori whispered to her. _Zero? When did he-? _She turned over to Zero's desk and sure enough, there he was, sleeping away as usual. _I wonder when he showed up to class._ She thought as she stood up from her seat and walked over to him. "Zero, wake up!" She yelled in his ears. He suddenly jolted up, his head moving from side to side.

He paused when he made eye contact with her. "What is it that you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" he grunted, proceeding to lay his head back down on the desk. Yuki had to stifle a laugh when she saw the slobber hanging out the corner of his mouth. "I didn't know you drooled in your sleep." she said, smirking. His hand automatically, as if on instinct, flew to his mouth. He frowned as he felt the wetness get all over his fingers. He pulled up the collar of his shirt to wipe his mouth, beginning to notice how wet and sticky the surface of his desk was. "Eww! That is sooo gross!" He heard one of his female classmates say out loud. He glared at her, making her cower back. He stood up from his desk and judging on the fact that Yuki had her school materials gathered in her hands, he knew they had to leave. "Let's go."

After getting wipes to clean up the slobber off his desk, Yuki and Zero hurried down to their father's office, neither of them talking on the way. But it was a comfortable silence and Yuki often looked out of the corridor's tall windows, admiring the beautiful scenery outside. She was guessing it was somewhere in the afternoon since the sun was still a decent ways up there in the sky. While she was watching some butterflies flutter past one of the windows, Zero watched her, wondering what she was thinking about. They turned the corner and entered the first door on their right. "Hello headmaster. You summoned for us?" Yuki asked. "Yuki we've had this discussion before. I am your Father! So please refer to me as that. How long has it been since we've known each other? For about thirteen to fourteen years I presume? Same thing goes for you too, Zero. Even if you haven't been here as long as Yuki!" Kaien Cross said cheerfully to his adopted children, looking up from his desk. Zero growled.

"For the one millionth time, I am **not** your son! Now, will you go ahead and spit out whatever it is you wanted us to know already?!" Zero exclaimed, an angry vein clearly visible on his right temple. Kaien looked a little hurt. _Don't worry son! I will look past your jerkish ways for the sake of our relationship!_ He thought in hishead. Of course, he wouldn't dare say this out loud for he was afraid that would just make his son even angrier. "Ahem, as you know today is St. Xocolatl's Day. People want to spread the love by sharing gifts and chocolates with everyone (when I say people, I mean the Day Class students giving their gifts to the Night Class students). Remember your posts and make sure everything is under control. I am pretty sure you'll have no difficulty with that Zero." he eyed his son. Zero shrugged. At the mention of chocolates and gifts, Yuki had remembered her own little treat for Kaname, even though it wasn't that much. _Oh wait! I almost forgot._ She thought as she pulled out her gifts for Kaien and Zero. Kaien took his gift happily while Zero looked like he honestly could care less. "Thanks Yuki! You are both dismissed." He said finishing.

But as Zero and Yuki turned to head out the door, he called back out to them, "Wait! I need to tell you something else important." They halted and waited for him to continue. "I know this is on short notice and I apologize for that, but we will be having a guest staying with us for the next month or so. Her name is Lucy Swittler." Zero arched an eyebrow. "And when is this guest going to arrive here exactly?" he asked. "Tonight. Did I mention that she is going to be patrolling the school with you all and temporarily attending as well? As a matter of fact she starts tonight, the minute she gets through eating supper with us." Zero about choked on the last breath of air he was inhaling in deeply, if choking on air was even possible. "Are you telling me I am going to have to deal with another annoying brat?! Aren't the Day Class girls enough to handle with?! They never shut up about their 'precious Night Class boys!' It's always Night Class, Night Class, Night Class. Why can't we just cancel tonight's event? It's not like they deserve it anyway." he grumbled.

"I am sorry Zero but we can't do that. It helps the Day Class let off steam and if we were to prevent them from doing that, it'd be chaotic! And I can assure you that Lucy Swittler is nothing like the Day Class fan girls. It is told that she is very mature for her age and doesn't tolerate much. She'll aid in the upcoming events that deals with the Night Class and the Day Class interacting with each other with you-all. I am pretty sure she'll be just as aggravated as you when having to deal with those little fiend- er, young ladies. Yuki, I have ordered two of the Night Class students to escort Lucy and her butler to their bedrooms. One of the bedrooms is the one that you share with Sayori." As soon as he finished, Yuki couldn't help but to show her surprise. "I am sorry for informing you so late but the bedroom that Lady Lucy was supposed to stay in has no vacancy anymore ever since Tachibana registered at this school. And since we know it's very improper for a young lady and a gentleman to share bedrooms, we decided to let her sleep in your room until we can figure something else out. Is that Ok, or is that taking too much of you and Sayori's personal space?" He asked her. Yuki badly wanted to say yes but she knew how difficult it would be for her father to find a _Day Class _dorm that was vacant so she simply nodded. "Thank you for understanding my dear! Always capable of understanding! And that's one of the things I just absolutely love about you!" He finally dismissed them and Yuki and Zero headed off to their rooms to get prepared for the following evening.

Yuki and Zero stumbled back inside the corridor that headed to their father's office, exhausted from the day's event. They (or rather Zero with his scary death stares) were able to kind of keep the Day Class fan girls and fan boy from harassing the Night Class students, who weren't helping with their good looks and charms. Yuki told Sayori of their new roommate which, to Yuki's astonishment, was quite fond with the idea of having a newfangled 'member of the family.' She was also able to give Kaname his treat (though Zero had to do it for her when she chickened out at the last minute). So here they were, trying to calm themselves down and ready themselves for the guest that would be arriving any time now. They heard a hum of voices from inside their father's office before Kaien, Senri, and Rima stepped out into the hallway. "These two will be the ones to escort Lucy and her butler to their rooms. Zero and Yuki, I want you both to go accommodate Mrs. Honda with the dinner." Kaien said to them. "Since when do we have a cook to make our meals besides the one in the cafeteria at lunch?" Zero asked boredly. "Since I figured out that Lucy isn't from Japan and doesn't have a taste for Japanese food." Kaien answered back while walking the opposite direction of Zero and Yuki. Senri and Rima followed quickly after him. "When I agreed to join the Disciplinary Committee, it never crossed my mind that I might would have to one day work on chef duty." Zero said as he walked on past the headmaster's office and down to their kitchen that Zero, Kaien, and Yuki all shared together. The door of the kitchen was ajared just by a little bit.

There was a thick ebony fog coming through the crack and as they opened the door all the way, the smoke came rushing at them. A foul stench was in the air. "What the hel-" But Zero never finished his sentence. For his words got trapped in his mouth when he saw the sight that was displayed before him. There was a black person with dark colored clothes coughing terribly in the middle of the room near their oven, that neither Zero nor Yuki recognized. But that wasn't the thing that stunned them speechless. There was broken plates, silverware, and glass cups strewn everywhere! On top of that, there was a charred pot on top of the stove, which both were pretty sure had their dinner contained in it. Zero was so angry, Yuki swore that she could see bloodlust beginning to cloud up in his eyes. His hands were balled in fists of rage at his sides. "Oh. My. Freaking. God." Was all he could muster out of his mouth. _This is going to be a long night. _Yuki thought, having a little temper herself. They would have to tidy up this fiasco and help cook up some new dinner pronto!

Lucy stared up at the amazing view in front of her through her limousine's window. When her father had showed her a picture of Cross Academy, she had thought it was very huge but this... why, this was beyond words! It was so beautiful and enormous! No wonder why it was rated number one amongst all the other first class boarding schools; it was magnificent. She whistled. "This sure is a gorgeous place, huh, Seth?" But Seth didn't answer her. He didn't even turn around from his own window to let her know he acknowledged that she spoke. It had been like this ever since the incident on the train. He didn't come back inside her room unless she asked for him or had to due to butler reasons. She contemplated on whether or not to make amends with him but then decided against it, for she knew that what she told him was the truth back on the train and had a feeling that she couldn't take it back even if she tried. Then again, he was her only friend so maybe she should at least... wait. Did he even consider himself her friend anymore? She pondered this quietly to herself for a few moments before realizing that the limousine wasn't in motion anymore, but parked near the school's front entrance.

Mr. Sohma, who was her driver, opened up her door for her. She stepped out onto the hard pavement and was met by a tall man with straw colored hair and hazel eyes. He grinned cheerfully at her while bowing. "Hello, Lady Lucy. We welcome you to our humble school. These two Night Class students will be escorting you and your butler to your chambers. Senri and Rima." he said, addressing them. They slowly bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure me and my butler will enjoy your company." she said warmly back. But after she finished with her sentence she noticed Kaien looking around as if he was trying to find something. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your butler? Did he take a taxi?" Kaien finally asked when completing his failed search. "Oh, he is inside the car still. He is just upset about coming here, that's all. He got sick on the plane to here and is not looking forward to having to fly back to America. But he'll be fine. Won't you Seth?" she lied, tapping on the window, letting him know to get out. He reluctantly stepped out of the automobile, slamming the door behind him.

When he went around the limousine to join them, he made sure to be quite a fair distance from Lucy. Everybody besides Lucy was puzzled by this but didn't say anything, having a feeling that something awkward must have happened between the two. "Lucy, I want you to know that if you have any questions or complications while your stay here, you can let me know at any time. I'll always be up in my office." Kaien told her. "Thank you sir. Now, I don't mean to be rude but I am very famished from the long drive here. So may I know what is on the menu for tonight's dinner?" She asked, clutching her stomach to further demonstrate how hungry she was. "Oh, yes. Senri could you please see if Zero and Yuki have finished the meal that was planned by Mrs. Honda?" Senri nodded and in a flash he was gone. They all stood there in silence for about three to four minutes, awaiting his return. Then suddenly he was back with...soot? On part of his clothes? Senri went up to Kaien and whispered something lowly in his ear, an uncomfortable expression on his face. Whatever it was, Lucy knew it had to be bad because Kaien was so startled that his glasses nearly bounced off his nose when he suddenly straightened up from his once slouched posture to attention. "There has been a change of plans Lady Lucy. Senri and Rima will show you to your rooms now. Excuse me, I've got some urgent business I've got to attend to." Kaien said before dashing frantically up the stairs to the school's big doors and disappearing inside. Senri and Rima passed each other a knowing look before opening up the trunk of the limousine, pulling all of Seth's and Lucy's luggage out, and began towing all the heavy bags and suitcases up the stairs to the doors, ignoring Seth's pleas of wanting to help carry the luggage.

End of 2nd chp.

Author's Note: **I am sorry if this chp. is shorter than the first one. It was supposed to be longer but I am tired. Sorry! Also, I am sorry if Zero isn't acting like his normal self. I am trying as best as I can to fit his character with his original personality (if you know what I am saying). So please, tell me how you think I am doing on everybody's personalities, review/comment, favorite, and give me critism! Remember to spread the word about this story! Thanks a bunch! I do not own Vampire Knight or it's Characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki knew that she would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't in awe at all when Lucy was so forgiving about the last minute room swaps. She knew that Lucy wouldn't have had a hissy fit after learning that her once first class guest room was exchanged for a lower class dorm, though. After Yuki heard all of the praise Kaien had given Lucy about her being really gentle, polite, and rather very mature for her young age, Yuki was completely confident that Lucy would not have acted in such an amateurish way by bawling her eyes out or demanding in a snobby fashion for a fancier room than the academy could probably afford at the moment. But she had expected at least _some_ form of displeasure. She knew that if she had to move from a king sized bed, hot tub, and wide flat screen T.V. to a room with two tiny twin beds with only a lamp on a night stand, she'd probably be just a little cross towards the people making her have to do it. But Lucy didn't seem to be like that and was very understanding of the situation.

She appeared to be delighted when she got to meet Sayori, too. It was like love at first sight, except instead of there being love, there was friendship. When Yuki had arrived back from the closet in the hallway where she went to get more sheets and blankets for her new roommate, she caught them already planning an arrangement to meet up after class the next school day and eating lunch together. Kaien came to the conclusion to just cancel tonight's prepared dinner by Mrs. Honda (who turned out to be the 'black woman' that Zero and Yuki couldn't recognize because of all the soot covered over her body and clothes) and to just order through a drive thru. They had stopped by a McDonalds that was a few miles from the school and after giving Lucy quite a handful of sincere apologies, everybody bought huge combo meals from the menu. When they had returned to the academy, everybody parted ways. Rima and Senri headed back to the Night Class dorms to get prepared for their classes and Seth went to his own chambers, as did Zero and Kaien. The three girls had went back to their room-Sayori putting on her pajamas while Yuki showed Lucy her new school uniform. Lucy stared down at the article of clothing that was spread out neatly across her bed.

It consisted of a black mini skirt with a sable jacket that had a white collared dress shirt underneath it. There was ivory lining designs all over the jacket's sleeves and front. Black knee high socks accompanied chestnut colored boots. A red ribbon was tied at the neck of the jacket and a white armband with the mark of a red rose was set on top of the jacket. As Lucy stared down at the pieces of clothing, she couldn't help but to have a certain thought repeatedly run through her mind. She decided just to ask instead of letting the question bug her to no end. "Excuse me, Miss Cross-" Lucy began. Yuki interrupted her. "Yuki. Yuki will be just fine." She said. Lucy nodded her head and continued. "Yuki, why is it that the Day Class students' wear dark clothing while the Night Class students wear light clothing? Shouldn't it be the other way around? The Day Class students should wear the white uniform while the Night Class wears the black uniform. White for day and black for night. Is that not correct?" Lucy asked, her head slightly cocked to the side, like a puppy that's confused.

Yuki smiled at her, remembering the time she asked her adoptive father the same question. "It's for equality." Yuki quickly glanced behind her back to be positive that Sayori was a sleep before finishing her explanation. Thankfully, she was. "You know how the academy allows humans and vampires to apply here, even though the Day Class students don't know it?" She paused as Lucy gave her back an answer by nodding. "Well, the headmaster wants humans and vampires to live in peace and harmony with each other. So, he made the outfits represent it. Think of it like this; it's as if the humans traded races with the vampires to understand them better and vice versa so they could become more equal." Lucy, understanding now, picked up the Day Class uniform and walked towards the room's private bathroom.

"I'll be right back. We will soon have to head out to the courtyard." Lucy said back over her shoulder. The bathroom's door closed behind her. Yuki, already having her uniform on, sat at the edge of Lucy's bed, waiting patiently for her. But when she re-adjusted herself on the bed to feel more comfortable, she felt something cool and metallic like slide down her left leg, a light thud following after it. A little bit startled, she looked down at the object that just fell on the floor. Half of it was under the bed while the other half was in the open. Was that the blade of a sword she saw? She picked it up carefully and examined it. _It must be Lucy's._ She thought.

That was the only explanation for why a sword was in one of the Day Class dorms/rooms. Yuki carried Artemis so there was no need for her to carry a sword. And she _definitely_ knew that it wasn't Sayori's. But she had to admit, for a sword of _this _particular size, it was hard to believe Lucy owned it. It was three times the width and length of a normal sword, if you could even believe that. Its weight was remarkable. Even Yuki was having trouble holding it up to look at it more closely. She got off the bed and began to playfully swing the sword in the air, pretending that she was fighting off werewolves to insure the school's safety. As she began to get tired and slowed down the pace of her movements, she finally noticed the small engravings that were on the fuller of the sword. They looked like words. She stopped spinning and swinging the weapon in the air, curious to know what the words said. But disappointingly for her, it was a language she did not understand nor recognize.

"What are you doing with that?" said a deadpan tone of voice suddenly right behind her. It was deep and somewhat...brooding. Yuki felt this unexplainable urge to just run and leave. It felt like...like some dark presence just entered the room. She slowly and gently placed the sword on the floor, still not making eye contact with whoever was alarmingly close to her. "I said, 'What were you doing with that?" the voice asked in a still emotionless tone. The voice, Yuki realized, was really eerie to her. She breathed and turned around. She could tell that, despite the person not showing the agitation in their voice, they were getting quite impatient. She let out a small sigh of relievement when she saw who it was. Lucy._ I wonder why I didn't hear her...? Oh, never mind that! I should ask for forgiveness!_ She thought. But when Yuki looked into Lucy's eyes to apologize (Kaien always said that when apologizing, you should always look that person in the eye so that they understand you are being sincere), she noticed that Lucy's eyes were as crimson as blood itself.

_But weren't they brown?_ She thought. She caught her breath when the indication of Lucy maybe being a vampire dawned on her. Yuki felt her heart beat quicken and her palms get sweaty. Ever since that one incident when she was a child where she got threatened by that vampire and learned that even her beloved Kaname drank blood as well several years later, she was terrified of vampires. But Kaien never said anything about Lucy being a vampire, did he? Well, he certainly didn't say she _wasn't._ But then, the most important little detail rang itself in Yuki's flustered mind. _She has to be human. Otherwise, she'd be sleeping in one of the Night Class Dorms. It's practically law here. She thought. She straightened up her posture. "_Lucy, please forgive me for touching your belongings. I should have asked you first and not have acted so lightly with a dangerous weapon such as that."She bowed after she finished speaking. But Lucy just grabbed the sword off the ground and walked out of the room into the corridor, not saying a word. Yuki's eyes followed her until she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. She couldn't help but to think two words:_ That's it?_

* * *

Yuki was not an easily jealous girl (well, besides when people of the same sex as her flirted with Kaname) but she certainly was being one tonight. She enviously watched Lucy as said girl jumped into one of the nearby tree branches from the top of the school's building and was suddenly swallowed by the dark forest that surrounded the campus. Nobody could really see Lucy's body or her face when she had first arrived at the academy, for she was wearing a dark purple hooded cloak that covered most of her figure. The only features on her face you could have really seen was her mouth and eyes that seemed to practically glow in the night and dark school hallways. But now that she had changed from that over-sized stuffy cloak to the school's light weighted uniform, her rather ridiculous curvaceous and endowed body for a thirteen year old was shown. And when she would stand to her full height, she was as tall as Yuki, perhaps even a tiny bit taller. The only thing that could possibly cover her face now to hide away her beautiful feminine features were her bangs that would occasionally get in her-now, once again-brown eyes. Yuki was seriously questioning on whether or not Lucy was really a thirteen year old, especially after seeing that new 'other side' of her earlier that night. And if she was truthful about her age, then Yuki could only imagine what she'd look like when she got older!

Yuki was sure that if Zero was a normal guy, he'd probably be drooling all over her right now, even though she was several years his junior. Thank God he wasn't. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are actually going to do this!" Yuki suddenly heard a girl squeal from down below. She looked to her right where Zero was, last time she checked, standing, but it appeared he left like Lucy to patrol the rest of the school grounds. I guess I am on my own then. She thought as she leaped off of the building towards the unexpected teenage Day Class girls below, having to grab onto a tree branch to break her fall along the way. The surprise on their faces when she at first stood next to them became resentment when their eyes began to fully register Yuki's face. "What are you all doing out here this late? It's way past your curfew! You know the penalty for coming out here at this time in the night." She scolded them, already knowing what they were doing out there. To go snoop on the Night Class boys. As she lightly pushed one of them to urge the two girls to get back inside their dorms, she noticed the one she was nudging was bleeding on their hand.

Oh my gosh! Yuki thought. She heard a branch snap and bushes rustle near them. She pulled out Artemis and yelled in the direction of the noise, "Who's there?" There was another rustle before Aido and Kain stepped out into the little clearing that Yuki and the two girls were currently in. Oh no! I must think quickly! She thought horrified as the two male vampires slowly approached them. "Hmm...Isn't that just a sweet and lovely smell, Kain? The smell of blood. I wonder what type of blood it is. AB positive? Or zero positive perhaps?" Aido asked licking his lips, with bloodlust clearly evident all over his face. Aido was getting dangerously closer. Artemis in hand and ready to use it, Yuki warned them, "Do not touch these girls!" Aido only smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about them; for it's your blood I smell." She was immediately confused until she finally felt the small pain in the palm of her hand. Realization hit her hard: She must have accidentally harmed herself when grabbing on that tree branch! _Shit!_ She thought.

* * *

Zero, who had arrived back at the location on top of the building where Yuki was just at minutes before, heard Yuki's voice yell through the peaceful quiet night. He had went to go after Lucy and tell her how it was important to stick together as a group in case of any treacherous vampires lurking around but after five minutes of looking for her, he gave up and decided that she would just have to do well on her own.

It wasn't really his responsibility to save her ass if she got in trouble. But it seemed like life was going to be a bitch anyway and he was going to have to save Yuki's ass instead. But then of course, he was kind of ok with saving her's. As he hopped off the building and followed the yell, he felt a disturbing presence suddenly overwhelm him. _What the hell?_ He thought. The feeling disappeared though, as soon as it had come so he dismissed it. He had made it to the clearing and saw the two vampires near Yuki. One of them said something, causing Yuki to look briefly puzzled, and then alarmed. _That can't be good. _He thought. Loading his Bloody Rose gun, he was planning on swinging in between the vampires and threaten to shoot the blonde one that was just now reaching out for Yuki's hand. But what came next was a surprise. For all of them.

* * *

Yuki cursed herself for not noticing such a cut as Aido reached for her injured hand so fast that she didn't even bother to stop him. She knew it would be too late to yank it back and would only cause her injury more pain. She looked down, ready for anything. Maybe, if these girls would get to their senses and run, she could pay the price instead of them. It was technically her fault anyway that Kain and Aido came over there in the first place. But as she tensed up for the impact of sinking teeth on her hand, she never felt his hand even touch her's. She waited for about two more seconds before deciding to glance up at him, wondering what the deal with the sudden change of heart was. But what she saw ultimately astonished her. There was Lucy, as beautiful and tall as ever, standing right in front of her, in a protective stance. Her head was tilted, her bangs covering her eyes, and she held her sword in her right hand. In a flash, her left arm had the glorious sight of blood streaming out of it.

A huge crazy-wicked smile spread abnormally across Lucy's face. She didn't seem to be affected at all by the huge amounts of blood she was losing by the second. "Didn't you mean _this_ smell of blood, Aido?" Lucy asked in an uncharacteristically, ominous, chipper voice. She smirked as she teasingly began to trace her tongue delicately up and down her arm, tasting her own blood. She licked at a drop that fell at the corner of her lip. Aido didn't seem to pay attention to the fact that Lucy knew his name without him telling her. All he could think about was the smell of her intoxicating blood, wanting to drink every last drop of it until she was dry to the bone. Satisfied that she had captured the blonde's attention, Lucy eyed the two girls behind Yuki who had passed out during all the drama.

"Take them to Kaien and tell him to wipe their memories away. And make sure that you get some ointment and bandages on that cut of yours, OK? I'll take care of this... _minor_ situation." She said to Yuki, turning back to the two male vampires. Yuki grabbed at one of the unconscious girl's shoulders before hefting it over her own left shoulder. She repeated the same action with the other girl on the other shoulder. She stumbled as quickly as she could from the scene, thanking God she didn't get bitten. Lucy was about to finish her business when she recognized a certain being's presence there. "Zero, you may go as well. You should help Yuki carry those girls. You are a man after all." But after Lucy said this, Zero only scoffed. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You are not 'my master' as you are to that Seth." He said, remaining at his spot in the clearing.

"You are right. I can't tell you what to do for I am not your master. But I can tell the headmaster of what you _didn't _do. Like, how you are not performing your duty as a school guardian by not helping Yuki take those girls up to Kaien so their memories can be erased in order to prevent them from getting caught up in the vampire world full of misery and pity. Out of everyone in this academy, I at least thought that _you'd_ understand that. Or how Yuki has an injured hand that could easily get infected since it's an open wound that hasn't been treated yet and because she's having to carry those girls to the office all by herself, she might not make it in time to the nurse's office to get it cleaned and will have the risk of getting a severe disease. Isn't the main priority of a Cross Academy guardian to insure the safety of the students? Would you want the headmaster to hear that you didn't follow through to your duties?" she asked, her patience thinning.

He glared at her and mumbled something along the lines of, "Pftt...as if I care what that man thinks of me." He grudgingly strolled off to where Yuki was and aided in her carrying the girls. Lucy brought back her focus on the boys who seemed to have slobber literally drooling out of their mouths due to the smell and sight of her blood. Well, at least Aido looked like that. Kain stayed a little further ways back, being able to restrain himself much more than the over excited blonde. Aido was practically baring his fangs at her, wanting to sink his teeth inside her warm, soft flesh. "You want it? Come and get it." She said tauntingly at the blonde vampire, as she flipped backwards into the air, landing between twenty to thirty feet away from them.

"Oh, you're just asking for it girlie. I'll tell you what. I'll go easy on you. How does that sound? I think I'd feel bad if I killed a young lady in an unfair way." he said to her smugly. "Hit me." Was all she answered back. With a flick of his wrist he sent a layer of frozen ice at her, heading towards her feet. She had dodged it way before it could even touch her though. But that is what he betted on her to do from the beginning, for he had sent another layer of ice that was hidden in the opposite direction at the same time when he released the first attack of ice. But Lucy saw that one too, and did something that Aido was slightly shocked at. Instead of dodging it again, she got her sword and stuck it in the ground hard, blocking the ice from touching her. She sprung unto a nearby tree branch and stood there, laughing like a lunatic.

Aido didn't know what was so funny, for now he had her sword since the ice trapped it in its place. She was only a mere human so without her weapon, what was she expecting to do? He wouldn't be that quite surprised if she was just delirious because he got a hint of that when she sliced part of her arm open and didn't even wince at the pain before licking it. He walked casually towards the sword and grabbed at it. But as soon as his hands touched the grip of the sword, ice started to 'grow' rapidly on his hands and up to his arms, making it where he couldn't move most of his upper body, besides his head and neck. _What the fu- _"I guess next time you won't go so easy on a 'young lady' will you?" she asked mockingly. "You damn child! Get me out of this ice this minute! Or am I going to have to call that little servant of yours to get you to stop being a bad kid so I won't have to kill you?" he laughed smugly at the last part but was otherwise very serious. Lucy's eyes narrowed as soon as the word "child" came out of his mouth. People always only saw her as a "child" who couldn't do anything by herself or defend herself. That's why her Dad wanted her protected. Well, Lucy was sick of that word. The word for that stage in your life that's full of hopelessness, dependence, and weakness. She leapt off the branch and walked straight towards him, an infuriated expression on her face. She had placed her hands on top of the sword, on top of his hands. Her hands didn't get frozen.

"A child? A child, you say? _You_ actually had the audacity to call **me** a child? Hehehe...well, can you answer this for me? Would a child do this?!" Her next movements were so swift, Aido could barely keep up with them. She had grabbed the sword from out beneath his fingers (nearly breaking said fingers in the process), shattering all the ice that had formed on the sword's blade and grip. Aido didn't know what to do. She was so fast that her actions were almost blurry and she was really strong to shatter all that ice in one pull-she seemed to not put any effort into it at all. She could've planned on killing him next for all he knew. Her hands were moving so swiftly around his body with the sword that he couldn't make an attack, much less even move to get away from her without having fear of getting stabbed by the sword's blade. But the funny thing was...he couldn't feel the blade touch him at _all_ as he stood still, being an easy all he could do was stand there until she was finished and hope he'd be alive when she got through. He just about felt tears form in his eyes. _I can't die like this! Let some punk little girl make a fool out of me! I still haven't gotten to taste as many of the different blood types in the_ _world as I wanted to. I still need to go to Paris and England! Is this really the end of Hanabusa Aido...? _He thought sadly to himself, closing his eyes and awaiting his doom.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized he couldn't feel the whips of frequent cold air that was created from the sword going around his body anymore. He opened his eyes and at first everything seemed alright. Alright that is, until he heard Kain stifling a laugh behind him, covering his mouth to help hide his chuckles. "What is it?" he asked his friend. "N-nothing. Ha! I mean n-nothing at-BAHAHA!" Kain attempted to say something but failed miserably from not being able to keep all his laughter in. That's when Aido made the right decision to look down. And that's when the screaming began. His clothes were torn apart! There were huge scratches and tear marks here and there. There was so many tears and rips on his pants that you could see his bare legs up to his red underwear! Same thing with the shirt. And the worst part about this was that the bell just rang for the Night Class students to change classes! Lucy was never planning on killing him! She was going to humiliate him in front of the whole Night Class! "Hmm...I guess a child would do that, wouldn't they?" Lucy asked, smirking. "You...You...I **Will fucking kill you!"** He shook with rage. He could hear in the distance cat calls and whistles being made, along with the occasional giggles from the students that were fortunate enough to see the sight. **"I. Swear. I. Will." **He said, as he allowed Kain to drag him back to the Night Class dormitory where he was made fun of nonstop for the whole night.

Lucy walked back towards the school entrance, going to see what Yuki and Zero had accomplished so far with the girls and Yuki's hand. As she passed by a dark corner of the school, she heard a familiar voice say, "Don't you think that was a bit too much, even for you, Lady Swittler?" She knew it was him. In fact, she had actually known it for a while, ever since she was back in the clearing confronting Aido and Kain. "Seth, didn't I order you to stay wherever you want and **away** from me?" She asked, annoyed. "On the contrary, Lady Swittler, you said that I am to go wherever I want, whenever I want. To put it plainly; if I want to be where you are whenever I want to be, I can. I promised your father I'd take good care of you and so I shall. Now, about my question from earlier: Don't you think that was a bit too harsh, even for you?" he questioned her. "I don't have to tell you anything, I just hope you know that. But I think it was reasonable enough. He had after all threatened the lives of three innocents, one being my _friend_." She looked up at Seth, knowing he was probably the only one at this moment in her life who could truly understand what that one word meant to her. He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

An unpleasant thought crossed his mind and he abruptly grabbed Lucy's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. His eyes widened in shock and horror at what he found in those _crimson_ eyes. "Lucy why didn't you-?!" He was cut off by her palm covering his mouth. He yanked her hand away, instantly reminded of the train incident. "Please don't do that! Do you want me to get a grudge on you all over again? I was warming back up to you, you know? What is it anyway?" he hissed at her. She pointed at a figure that was standing on the balcony on one of the Night Class dormitories. He was rather quite handsome and wore a white uniform. Seth nodded. "How long has he been watching us?" he asked Lucy. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "Since before my 'little attack' on Aido." They both gazed up at the great pureblood who stared back at them before Lucy decided it was time to go check on Yuki and Zero and headed inside, with Seth following behind her.

* * *

Kaname Kuran had watched the whole entire show between Aido and Lucy. When he had saw at first what Aido was even _daring_ about thinking to do, he was starting to think of all the different forms of punishments he could do to teach him his lesson when he'd get back to the Night Class dormitories. He was going to interfere with the predicament until he saw Lucy, the new guardian that was highly being rumored about, surprisingly seem to pop up out of nowhere and helped Yuki with those two Day Class fan girls. She was even able to get Zero to listen to her (which he probably would have done anyway because Yuki was the person he was going to have to help) which was an accomplishment. But there were certain actions that Lucy did that surprised Kaname. Like, when she slit her arm to get Aido's attention away from Yuki's blood. It was a very honorable thing to do but also highly risky, dangerous, and in the manner she did it in was rather...well, quite disturbing.

She even seemed to want to kill Aido at some point but when she had her chance...it was as if she switched back to a thirteen year old mind and just decided to embarrass him instead. Then, she had that inhumane ability to jump onto trees that only had branches beginning at fifty feet in the air. Yuki couldn't even do that. She'd have to climb and hop on some tree branches from a neighboring tree for a while before accomplishing that goal. Lastly, her cut that she wounded herself with had disappeared by the time she had ripped apart Aido's clothing. But it wasn't like she felt the pain in the first place, did she? He slightly grimaced. He didn't know much about this girl. He was kind of liking her but at the same time, not. _Perhaps she will be a good pawn in my game... _He thought as he went back inside the dorm room, deciding to let Aido get off the hook this time around since he was going to have to keep up with the laughter and jokes for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: Ok, first of all I wanted to say I am sorry for updating late. I am also sorry to say you will have to get used to it, though. I have to go to school starting tomorrow. I have to wake up early in the mornings too, so I have to go to bed early. I can only really update on weekends but I'll try on weekdays too 'cause I love you all! ^^ Next thing I want to talk about: This fanfic is going to have story details from the actual anime/manga series in here. But some chp. of the actual manga will have to be switch swapped like what I did with the 2nd and 3rd chp. of this fanfic (ok, I am not going to lie, that was on a complete accident but it helped my story...so...what the hey!^^). Lastly, please spread about this story, review/comment, reading list, and vote (if you don't mind: D)^^ Randomness Out-Take one: I used to have an actual crush from the anime/manga series "Naruto," the character being Naruto. Like a legit crush. Is that weird...? O_o I also like the song by Meg and Dia "Monster." For future Vk fanfic chappies and randomness visit me here at naruhina602's watt pad account. LOL I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR its CHARACTERS! Just my OCs and the fanfic.**


End file.
